Absolution of the 50 ft Women
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After the great Ratfink Scheme, many giantesses at the time were left with their deeds undone. To avert this, the monsters with their new recruit will find them and make them feel like they have a purpose. Sequel to Attack of the 50 ft women in partnership with WarofTheMonsters
1. New Recruit

In the monsters briefing room, Monger came flying in on his jet pack with a young boy in military gear.

"Look alive, Monsters!" Monger said gesturing to the brown haired teen with a gold streak of hair. "We got us a new recruit into my military branch!"

"A newbie? Monger, don't you think most recruits are unqualified to be in this sort of job?" said Sarah, the blonde giantess who was the dimensional duplicate of Susan.

"I heard its a…'super-freaky job' right?" the boy asked.

"Oh yeah, it's freaky." said Link.

"Told you that anthem I wrote would catch on." BOB said, nudging his fish-ape pal.

"Anyway, get to the introductions." Monger said.

"I'm not very formal in military, so i'll just announce myself normally." the boy said. "My name is Pvt Jason Hernandez. I was a rookie in the military until I recently heard about General Monger putting together a team of monsters that somehow beat an Alien Warlord named Gallaxhar. I was, actually there, you know… when the drone he sent attacked San Francisco?"

"On the borders of the city keepin everyone safe." Monger said.

"After Gallaxhar was defeated, I read up on your files. I know each of you specifically." Jason said. "First up… The Missing Link, or link as you're called."

"Or Mr Fabulous, Hot Stuff, Muscle Man, take your pick." Link boasted. The others just rolled their eyes.

"As Pvt Hernandez knows, we found Link frozen in time from a block of ice, that somehow washed up on a beach, when he finally thawed out he returned to his old watering hole and terrorized all the guests at the local spa." said Monger.

Link stopped boasting and just looked down at his beer gut.

"And of course, you may know Links reptilian counterpart, Fang." Monger said.

"That's him, right? The giant snake with the arms and legs?" said Jason.

"Also known as Mr Fang-Tastic!" said Fang, his boasting as bad as Links.

"Not dignifying that." Jason said. "Then there's the brains of the ops. Dr. Cockroach, the man who experimented fusing his own body with that of… well, the name says it all…" Jason said.

"The end result was not what I expected, dear boy, but the overall experiment has served me well." said Dr Cockroach, standing proud over his appearance.

"And the other side is Dr. Sprocket, who unlike yourself, became a cyborg." Jason said.

Dr Sprocket pressed a button on the side of his head and the top opened, revealing a goldfish bowl containing his brain, the wires sticking in it made the others want to hurl.

" _Peasants_." the mad robot muttered.

"B.O.B, the blue blob, and T.O.M, the living tomato plant, both indestructible, omnivorous and completely void of brain cells." Jason said. "Which according to them, they don't need brains."

"Totally overrated!" they said together.

"Oh, I noticed Insecto and Rex around here, General." Jason said.

"Insecto is too big to be in here and Rex is currently on a walk, god help the brave men I have holding his lead." said Monger.

"Right…half dinosaur. They're doomed." Jason said. "And lastly… both who were latest additions on both sides, and not hard to miss here… Susan aka Ginormica, and her twin, Sarah, Aka Titana."

"It's still appalling to know they both absorbed separate cases of Quantonium and grew on important days of their lives." Dr. Cockroach said.

"I'd say we've had more important days since then," said Susan, putting her arm around her sister and bringing her close.

"I'd never have gotten a sister if what happened didn't happen." smiled Sarah.

"Susan, you're the most unique though. Being able to alter between three forms, Ginormica, Ginormega and Anginormica!"

"Actually it's just the first two forms, I could only become the last one with an overdose of different Quantonium elements." said Susan.

"Yeah, I read about that. Worlds still recovering from 'his' attacks." Jason said.

Monger nodded and viewed the terrorist. "We were just getting to that. It's been about three years since then, and I wanted to go over the whole thing again. You can join in if you want." Monger said.

"Right." Jason said. "From what I can gather, it all started on halloween night when a report of a giantess attack hit the streets of LA. The monsters had to act whilst still in their Halloween gear managed to overcome and subdue this feral giant woman."

"Not easy when you're wearing your old, ripped up wedding dress," said Susan.

"I got deployed back to LA on need to know, and I soon found out that all these sudden growths were the act of one mad scientist." Jason said showing the picture of the half rat human.

"Dr. Humphrey Redford aka Dr Ratfink. My former Oxford bunkmate before he went mad, and that's mad in the wrong way." Dr Cockroach said sadly.

"Dr Ratfink was somehow able to produce a dispersal system that released replicated Quantonium across the globe using traces from the original Quantonium meteor that hit Susan." Monger said. "The results were multiple cases of delayed growth spurts in every corner of the globe, the US, Russia, UK, Australia,"

"Even Ibiza." added Susan.

"Ratfink also created a device to control their minds and make them go berserk." Dr. Cockroach said. "We figured out a way to stop it, but then an even bigger giantess showed up.

"This particular one i had my eye on." Jason said.

"Oh yeah! That girl from Atlanta who Susan was closest too!" Link said.

"Our relationship was quite 'intimate' at times." said Susan, "But I'm sure you read about that too."

"Ms. Christina Wood was, as we found in the reports, supposed to be recorded at only 420 feet at first but when Ratfink attempted to take over her mind as well she had a bad reaction and accelerated in growth until Susan calmed her down. Afterwards he tried to turn her into a biological bomb that would destroy half the world but Susan managed to stop that as well." Dr. Cockroach said.

"And after Tina and I teamed up to Stop Satanica, Ratfink was beaten, and everything went back to normal. Possibly." Susan said.

"A lot of the women elected to remain huge on their own. They're now living peacefully on a remote island that cannot be found by satellite or any other kind of tracking methods. They deserve their privacy." Monger said before an alarm went off.

"Its an attack!" Susan said.

"Giant Ant Mutation in the Atacama Desert, South America! Get Butterflyosaurus ready to go! And get Rex back here too, walkies is over! Jason, you stay here. This is monster business." Monger said.

"Yes, sir." Jason sighed.

"Don't worry, we can handle it." said Sarah, winking at him as she got up.

"Okay, Monsters, let's roll!" said Susan, leading the large group out the room with Jason remaining behind with his notes.

"Well, better go over some new ones." Jason said. "I'm capable, but there comes a time when maybe I could join in. But Monsters have to beat the bad guys though."

He then looked over the Ratfink crisis.

"Ratfink… what was the point of causing a mass giant woman outbreak?" Jason said before a recording came up of Ratfink.

"I am recording this, so that in my death, those who see it know my reason for hatching my evil plan. Do you know why the female is considered the more deadlier of the species?" Ratfink's recording asked.

"Well, no.." Jason said.

"I figured you wouldn't get it, old roommate. You foiled my scheme, but you don't know why i hatched it. To answer that question, I chose to spawn mass amounts of feral titanesses because of how the female biology is able to accept the Quantonium element, all thanks to the first ever host: Susan Murphy. Once she bonded with it the element would only females of similar age and build, once I learned this I was able to put my master plan in motion."

"Huh.." Jason said.

"But don't think my death solves anything. Like all great plans I have left backup plans lying around in the case of my demise. I have laid elemental essence all over the globe so potent that my best candidates grow back a bit. Of course, without my mind control, i can't turn them feral again. You win this round, but remember, even uncontrolled, they can cause destruction. Whether they mean to or not!" Ratfink said laughing like a maniac as the recording cut out.

Jason then filed through the cases of Ratfinks ferals that caused the most destruction and those that were only grown and not controlled.

"Kylie Daniels." Jason said looking at the red haired girl almost similar in build to Susan. "Model for Newport Beach, grew during a contest and went on a rampage. Was subdued by the monsters and kept sedated at base prison. Shrunk back down. Watched back to normal life, reported cases of short bursts of growth but for only brief periods of time. Most tallest recorded height: 15 feet."

He then looked up Tina's file.

"Christina Wood. Market worker from Atlanta, subject to bio-bomb experiment. Reported to start growing around 450 feet but was elevated to 2750 due to attempted mind control. Assisted in battle with Satanica (evil clone of Susan) and ultimately killed Ratfink himself. Was returned to normal height afterwards and returned to civilization."

He then saw something unusual. A girl that wasn't listed as one that was captured rather MIA

"Stacy Traversh. Hiker from Alaska." Jason said.

 _Flashback…_

" _Was preparing to go to the mountainside with group during crisis…."_

Stacy only made it a minute past the town before her hiking members noticed it.

"Oh god… Stacy…" one of them said.

"What is it?" she asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable in her climbing gear.

"Your face…" they said, "You're...glowing!"

Stacy felt her face as she started to swell up.

"No.. youre one of them! On the news! Everyone, run!"

Despite her pleas her fellow hikers all ran for their lives. Her gear was starting to feel tight and constricted so she started taking one layer off after another, but no matter how fast she tried her body was expanding too quickly and soon she couldn't unstrap herself from her gear, she had no choice but to wait until it snapped.

"At least i'm not inside a building," she said to herself, but as she became less and less clothed the alaskan elements were started to affect her and she shivered, "Brrr, it's not snowing today, seeing as how I'm not near any snowy towns… but now that i'm about 35 ft I'd better find a place to hide and get warm."

" _You are not going anywhere._ " Ratfinks voice coursed through her mind.

"Argh!" Stacy said as her rate of growth doubled, "Feels like my brains got metal rods sticking in it!" she said through gritted teeth.

" _You will do my bidding! You will take down any military or authoritative figures in your way! You will take over this world and you will serve me! You will ALL serve me!"_

"Argh!" Stacy said reaching 50 ft. "Cant..think straight…! Must think...of...something else!"

A military convoy arrived with Dr. Cockroach and Sprocket onboard.

"We must stop her before she brings the bare snowed mountain down!" Dr Sprocket said as Dr. Cockroach readied his cannon.

"We haven't been studying this quantonium for nothing! Im sure we can handle this one ourselves! We have the brawn in our brains! The muscle in our minds! The….the...i can't think of anything else, but this device should shrink her and resist her going full Susan!"

They blasted her with the device without her noticing… and she suddenly vanished in a blaze of light, leaving nothing but the smoking ground.

"Did… did we disintegrate her?" asked Dr Sprocket, his lower jaw rattling in panic.

"MIA, possibly. Hopefully." said Dr Cockroach, pulling on his turtleneck vest and looking away.

"Yeah, lets tell them that. MIA, definitely MIA. Maybe I should just…." Dr Sprocket pressed a switch in his head and he started buzzing, "Last ten minutes erased!" he said before powering down.

"Hey, no fair! I can't do that!" said Dr Cockroach, hitting him with his cannon.

End…

"Satanica." Jason said. "Clone of Susan, Maximum Height: 3000 ft. Had recently assumed the name Sharon and retained her max height. Currently at the giantess inhabited island living a hermit lifestyle."

Jason decided to focus on Kylie, Stacy and Tina, and a few others he found interesting.

"Three years since that crisis, and these ladies have done some things against their will. I need to find them and help them redeem themselves. It's what Susan would do." Jason said as he suited up in his armor. "Sooner or later, Holly and Suzie are gonna be listening to this story. I bet they're parents will call it… _Absolution of the Fifty Foot Women!_ Dunno why i did it that way…"


	2. Damn, Daniels!

Kylie Daniels, remembered these days for causing a scene on the beach. Was hoping to reach the big time and got a bit more than she bargained for. She could remember posing in her swimsuit for the Miss Newport competition when all of a sudden her perspective starting leaving the ground, towering over all the other contestants, and then came a tsunami of untameable and uncontrollable rage. After her defeat, she felt better, but unlike the others, she was isolated for hers and the others safety, in case another tantrum came around. She was safe from Ratfinks second wave attack. But as she was shrunk down, she felt as if she wasn't exactly cured.

"So, you see yourself experiencing short bursts of growth at random times?" a photographer said.

"Sometimes, yeah. It can sometimes only be just a small burst of a few feet and other times it's like twice the height of everyone else! It does get rather embarrassing at times, especially in public places like buses and lifts." Kylie said.

"And you say you're only 5 foot 8?" he asked.

"I am very tall for a model unlike the others at my age. Most of them teased me about it, maybe that's why I came over all rageful when it first happened, some repressed feelings?" said Kylie, drawing circles in the sand with her finger.

"Describe these situations then at normal size." he said.

"Well, I was on a bus on the way to a normal shoot, trying to redeem myself from my fifty foot fiasco. Even when sitting down, i basically towered over everyone around me, I got some looks, some were talking amongst themselves and I'm sure someone sneaked a photo of me on their phone. Then, as i'm thinking, i feel weird and suddenly, boom! I shoot up to about 12 feet instantly, my legs shoot forward and hit the seat in front of me, making the guy sitting in front spill his coffee. His face was nearly as red as mine!" Kylie said.

"And your max bursts can go up to 15 ft, correct?" another asked.

"That's the highest I've ever gone, it's a little awkward when i'm at home and have to crawl around on my hands and knees but I have to say that has helped with my shooting poses." she said, trying to make a light joke.

"All very fascinating," said the photographer, "Maybe you should write a book about it, I'm sure people would want to read about your life?"

"A lot of people still reel from my rampage on the beach. It felt good being big at first, but then the rage subsides, I look back and think 'Oh god, what have I done?'

"But as you've said, it's helped you, right?"

"If you count having to always buy hundreds of replacement clothes, lingerie and swimsuits then yeah," Kylie said. "But when I grow, it does help. One time when I shot up to about ten feet I managed to save a little kids escaping balloon, the mother of course gave me dirty looks but the kid thanked me, it felt good being tall for a while."

"Alright. Enjoy your time on the beach, we'll make sure to call you when there's another shoot." said the photographer.

"Okay." Kylie said.

The men packed up and walked off, leaving her alone on the long beach. Seeing a quiet area, she stood there and breathed a bit and felt a bit of a stretch.

"Again? Just maybe up by a few feet?" she pleaded with herself.

But her body wasn't listening and every few seconds her body would bounce up and refuse to come down, she was getting bigger, breaking her most recent records. As she grew she became slightly dizzy from the elevation and gripped a nearby palm tree for support. She felt herself stop growing.

"Whoo… how big did i get this time?"

She looked at the tree she had hold of, her fingers could now wrap around the top like gripping a pole, she had to have surpassed the twenty foot mark. She stood against the tree and worked out how tall she was at the start and began working out just how tall she was now.

"20 ft? Looks like a new record, and at least there's nobody around to give me lurid remarks." Kylie said. "Still, after some time.. I can get used to the feeling of being a bit bigger. It feels like a warm feeling goes straight through me every time, I thought it would hurt increasing in size but it actually feels pretty good, all this energy build-up. Now I know what a volcano feels like."

Kylie was able to shrink down to normal afterwards and then go to a rocky part of a beach.

"I think here would be a good spot…" Kylie said. "Agh… here it comes again!"

She closed her eyes as her body stretched out, making the sound of rope being pulled hard, her entire form grew to 20 feet once again. She was glad she had invested in swim wear that could increase in size with her, growing out of things was becoming rather tedious.

"I distinctly remember that when I was rampaging on the beach before, I could rip out trees and flatten entire rows of beach umbrellas just by stepping on them. Hmm, I'm not as big as I was back then but maybe I could still…."

She put her arms around the largest rock she could find, something she could never even think about lifting at her normal size, and began to heave at it. It was still very heavy and she had to put her back into lifting it up. With sweat dripping from her forehead, she managed to pull it out and bring it up to stomach level.

"Still can't get it above my head… I could get bigger, but..." Kylie said.

As if on command her body responded and she found the rock slowly getting smaller and lighter, the growth only lasted a few seconds but soon she was large enough to hold rock above her head easily.

"I managed to control the rate of growth and add 5 more feet to my height! Thats new, I've never been able to do that before, maybe whatever's inside me is changing me, evolving into something else…will I get as big as Ginormica again?" she said to herself.

As soon as she shrunk down she came to another quiet spot.

"I'm starting to get used to this, being able to get bigger than before and have some control over the height increase," Kylie said. "But i think I can go past 50, i think."

She breathed out.

"Start out small, don't wanna attract a scene." Kylie said. "Okay…ten feet…"

Her body began to rise up, this level of growth she was used to and soon reached it with ease.

"...twenty feet…"

She grew taller, the growth feeling a little more sluggish but she soon reached twenty.

"...thirty feet…"

She was gritting her teeth now as her body strained to gain its new height, her body groaned and stretched as she began to surpass the palm trees around her.

"Better sit down now…" Kylie said.

Her backside pressed down against the sand with a large 'boomf' noise and she continued focusing on her growth.

"...now here goes...50 feet…"

Her whole body shuddered and shook, shaking the sand and trees around like an earthquake, she clenched her fists and forced herself to become larger as her skin glistened with sweat. Her expanding behind was shifting the sand aside as her mass increased, soon her head was now where her upper body was at thirty feet, above the trees.

"I made it!" Kylie said. "Wow, last time my head was too clouded with anger but seeing it with a clear mind, this is incredible! It's like living in a miniature world!" she said, seeing the horizon further than before and everything around her so small and flimsy now.

"I figure about right now, if i step hard, I could clear away a patch of sand. Im at a far corner of the beach where no one will feel it… should I try it?" Kylie wondered.

She didn't want to alert anyone of her giant presence but the excitement of wanting to try her new strength was too much to bare.

She made sure she was in a corner of the beach where no one would feel the shock.

"Okay… i need to raise my foot…"

She lifted her leg up as high as it would do, took one last look around and then brought it down hard. Sand shot up into the air and struck in the face, she staggered back as the vibrations through the ground shook the surrounding area, several trees fell over but there was no sound of people screaming or car alarms going off. She brushed the sand off herself and looked at the large footprint she had made.

"Wow…" she said, admiring her footwork, "I'd best be careful not to jump about much, though that's what I always do on dancefloors…"

Kylie then thought about herself.

"After all this, I'm really used to being huge. I know how to control my strength and my body still feels as light as a feather. This is awesome!" Kylie said.

As she pointed herself in the direction of her house, making sure to take a route that would not attract attention, she started to move. As she brushed past the forest of palm trees their leaves tickled her legs and she steeled herself not to burst out laughing.

"This feeling is amazing. I'll make sure to keep working on my size growth. I still think I could go a bit further if I really tried." Kylie said. "It is a big world, as they say."


	3. The Big Girl Who's Down to Earth

"Mmm…." mumbled Stacy Traversh, the presumably MIA climber from Alaska. When the giantess epidemic started she ended up being vapourized by the two mad scientists, or so they thought.

"The good news, I survived that. The bad news…"Stacy said, looking around at her surroundings, she was exactly where she was before everything went dark. "I think i'm stuck. Well, that's what happens when that cannon they fired at me bonds my whole body straight to the mountain side. I can't even move."

She had just awoken from another nap. She found out she was absorbing the ground around here just by touching it, either with her hands, feet or even her cheek as she laid down to sleep each night.

"I wonder how big I am now? I've been sleeping out here for three years, so i think i'm spread out farther."

She felt her arms were thick and hard to the touch, the same for her legs, stomach, basically everything.

"Oh yeah, I'm basically part of the earth now. Explains why i'm stuck." Stacy said. "I can move a little, but the weight of the bedrock is keeping me latched down."

Stacy could also feel the earth around here, its vibrations, its temperature, like she could hear the thoughts of the earth itself. If she could try and connect with then maybe she could free herself.

"I don't think I'll get noticed. I mean, i think i'm pretty far out from the nearest towns so I can concentrate without somebody screaming at me," she said to herself.

She tested one of her arms for power and pushed against the rock beneath it.

"Not too hard though, I don't think I wanna trip a fault line." Stacy said and resumed pushing. "Hup...eerrrr!"

Slowly she forced herself free from the earth, her body cracking and separating from the ground, her arms pushing harder and harder till finally he legs were free to assist her. Slowly but surely she was separated from the rock and stood to her new full height.

"Whoaaaaaa! Yup, definitely absorbed A LOT of earth and rock!" she said, looking down at herself.

The rocks that made up her arms were broader than her human arms, making her look a lot bulkier and stronger, the same for the rest of her. Whatever it was that happened to her and certainly made her more powerful than she would have been before.

"Let's see...I went to the 50 ft mark over where my ripped up gear was at the foot of the mountain, then when I went into the mountain, all the earth of this mountain plus connecting to all the other mountains in my State…this is hard. But i wonder… If I can get smaller?"

She concentrated on being smaller and suddenly her whole body began developing cracks, bits of rubble and dirt fell away as Stacy crumbled down. As the last of the rocks fell away Stacy opened her eyes and discovered she was back at 50 feet in height, standing on top of a mass pile of rock that had once been a part of her.

"Wow. Doesn't look like i can get any smaller though, or i'd just break. Let's see… If i want to gain size I just…"

All the rocks around her came to life and began bonding with her, at first they buried her but the rocks broke apart to make shapes. Soon arms emerged, then legs and finally a head formed at the top and once again Stacy stood at the height she had been when she first emerged.

"I still don't know how long i was out to get this big, or how big i am."

Without any measuring gear on her it was going to be a little difficult to work out but at a guess she probably figured about 300 feet, at a guess. As she examined her body more she could feel something that she thought was lost, a pulse. Surely all her organs had turned to rock as well. Figuring she was pretty much invincible she put her hand on her chest and removed a large block of rock, what she saw made her eyes light up. Her heart had not been turned to rock, in fact it had been hard pressed into a diamond and was still beating, she figured that was probably holding her entire body together, that and the strange energy that triggered her growth in the first place.

"Woah, that's….bright!" she said, carefully placing the rock back onto her chest. "So I guess i can't do anything though. If I go into town, I might wreck the place. And even if I did go to town, what could I do? Ask people if they need any rockery for their gardens? Nah, I need to think on this," she said.

She sat back down, careful not to put too much oomph into her boulder made behind, she didn't want to cause a rockslide.

"On the upside, i don't have to worry about food. I think my stomach got petrified…"

She opened the stomach part of her chest.

"Ugh… it's weird knowing you can open yourself up…"

Showing nothing but rock through and through she returned the slab covering her stomach and then looked a large flat piece of rock next to her.

"Hmmm, I wonder…"

She picked it up, held it for a moment and then bit a chunk out of it. She munched on the rock that crumbled inside her mouth and instead of swallowing it the pieces just became part of her.

"Huh, so if I lose a piece I could also eat my way to full health. Good to know." she said, eating the rest of the rock in her hand. "So long as i'm not a threat to the towns, I can probably blend right in and keep getting big enough to be in disguise. Just so long as no one wants to hike on me. Who knows? If threats fly over here, I could just rise up and take em out." Stacy said. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

And so she absorbed more and more rock, making herself larger and larger till finally she was big enough to drape herself over the mountain she had sat upon. To any hikers eye they would only see a lonely mountain peek that needed climbing, never knowing that it was really a woman by the name of Stacy Traversh.


	4. She's Back!

Jason burst into the briefing room.

"General! Guys!" Jason said.

"What is it, my boy?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"She's back!" said Jason.

"Who is back? Who are you talking about?" asked Susan.

"The kids right. You are NOT gonna believe what the news choppers in Atlanta picked up that burst out of a mega-mart." Monger said as the viewing screens showed the familiar sight of a girl with long auburn hair towering over everything around her, looking scared and understandably upset.

"Oh no, not again," Susan said quietly.

"Seems our former giant bio-bomb. Miss Christina Woods, has suffered some sort of relapse," said Monger, "Local authorities and media are flooding the area but they're just gonna cause problems!"

"We gotta move!" Susan said.

"Hang on a second!" Jason said. "This isn't like the first time you picked her up in the middle of the desert after Chinooks failed to get her back to the base. She's moving out, but she's still growing. Shes trying to get out of the city before causing any more damage, but those damn media choppers are following her.

"She's already hit 420 feet and growing! We gotta get those choppers off her before she gets too big!" Monger said, "I'll put word to the President and see if I can get some people fired on the job! You lot get over there and contain the situation before it grows way out of proportion!"

"Little late for that." muttered Link.

"Split up! One group diverts the choppers, and Susan goes to her with another." Jason said.

"We'll all get the choppers out of her way. I'm thinkin the Newbie should go to her personally." Link said.

"Wait, you want ME to get Christina to calm down… all by myself, WHILE she's still growing?!" exclaimed Jason.

"Jason can't go Link, it should be me. Tina trusts me as much as she can throw me and that is pretty far!" Susan said.

"But i don't think what you did will stop her now. There's already a height she's going too and she will not stop growing until she reaches it. Her growth levels seem to have a limit after the last time, she wont continuously grow but she will reach a rather dizzying and destructive height!" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Well, i guess i'll do it. By the time we get there, she'll likely have stopped." Jason said.

They came to her location and successfully routed the choppers away as Jason made his way to the most colossal woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Sitting outside the city and sobbing into her lap.

"Please don't have a bigger voice, please, don't have a bigger voice…" Jason said making his way to her. "Uh… hi."

"H-HELLO!"

"Big voice! BIG VOICE!" he said as he was blown backwards. "Hey, could you turn it down?"

"Sorry, I forgot about the last time I was...I was…" she began to well up again and Jason had to dive out of the way from the waterfall of tears coming down.

"Uh… maybe i can fix that." Jason said revealing a compartment in his armor and sticking something in her leg.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Oh come on, you hardly felt that." Jason said. "So, how's the voice volume now?"

"How do you mean I...I...oh my god, what happened?" she said, her hand on her throat.

"Hacked your vocal chords as well as your visual and auditory nerves, you can speak easily now as well as see and hear us little people much better." Jason explained.

"Oh thank god." she said.

"Gotta say, the reports mentioned a lot of big cases of ferals…" jason said. "But you gotta be the biggest one ever. No offense…"

"None taken. But...why has this happened to me again? It's been years and I've just been getting on with my life. And then suddenly…" she gestured to her whole body.

"It can't be that bad, it's probably a reaction to residual quantonium still left in your system. Did any get on you?" asked Jason.

"I haven't seen any of that green alien stuff since the day Susan and her friends shrunk me!" said Tina.

"Hmm, maybe there was an airborne release of Quantonium nearby, impossible to see but ultimately noticeable for those who still had small traces left in their bloodstream. Ratfinks contingency plan no doubt." Jason said.

"Him? Even after stepping on him, he's still a problem, huh?" Tina asked.

"That's what the video said. You must've absorbed a lot." Jason said.

"I think I shot past the height i was last time. Couldn't really tell, since I sat down after I had evaded the choppers." she said.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Christina. I'm a new guy in the Monster Branch. Call me Jason." he said as he stood on her giant knee.

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for not screaming and running away from me like all the others back home did." she said, wiping her eye.

"Susan and the others are taking care of the media and the local authorities so they won't be bothering you anymore. Now comes the interesting part: what are we going to do with you?" he said.

"I dunno. I haven't really gotten a good measure of how big i am now." she said.

"My armours got scanners that can calculate how big you've grown and if you want a second opinion then Dr Sprocket can come by and scan you himself?" Jason offered.

Tina nodded and Jason brought his faceplate back down so he could begin scanning, he turned around to start at her feet and began scanning the length, he slowly looked along her body till he reached the top of her head. Soon he had the results.

"Holy cow!" Jason said.

"Well? How big am i now?" Tina asked.

"I think you can tell by my expression, you broke all the records of giants everywhere." Jason said. "Cristina Wood, you have just reached cruising altitude."

Tina glared at him for a few moments and then began to hyperventilate, "Thirty five….thirty five...thirty...five…."

"Easy! Easy! No paper bags around here!" Jason said, trying to keep her calm.

Tina calmed herself down before her panting caused a tornado.

"Wow… 3500 feet?! That's more than Susan's clone was!" said Tina, still in a state of disbelief.

"You saw her with your own eyes. And punched her in the face in a titanic brawl in the desert," said Jason.

"I also remember she also kicked several shades of black and blue out of me!" said Tina, remembering the tussle she had all too well.

"She's tame now but living as a recluse. I heard she's really into deep self-loathing these days. Soon we may need to pay her a visit…" Jason said. "If we knew where this island was. How do you feel about being the biggest giantess alive again?"

"Well, i actually like it now." Christina said.

"So there was a part of you that actually liked being colossal?"

"When I first returned to normal I was relieved. I thought the worst days of my life were behind me, than the next day it felt as if none of it ever happened. Got up, went to work, got home, went to bed. Back to a mundane routine. Being big made me realize there was more to life than doing the same boring stuff over and over. There's a whole world out there and you can see so much more of it when you're big!" said Tina.

"Got that right. Wanna talk a bit? Just got a report that your old friend and her team are bolting to Mt Rushmore. Says there's some unknown anomaly happening there," Jason said.

"Sure." Tina said.

"So, Christina…" Jason said.

"Actually, all my friends called me Tina, which I prefer." said Tina.

"Really, even your boyfriend? I mean...if you have a boyfriend which is understandable not that I was...Oh boy!"

Tina smirked at Jason awkwardness, he was glad his faceplate was down so she couldn't see his red face.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. I was just looking out for myself at the time this happened. Susan taught me I don't need somebody in my life to make me feel good about myself. She spoke from experience." said Tina.

"With all those big girls in the base, Susan was like a mother figure to em. I'm glad for that. And how you weren't turned feral on top of nearly becoming a bio-bomb." Jason said. "Boy that was close… if you turned colossal and stomped around the desert in rage, it would have been no joke…"

"Tell me about it." said Tina, "I'm thankful that what happened to me was ALL that happened to me. Things can always be worse."

"Too true." said Jason. "Ugh… reading the report of you eating susan to disarm yourself… I almost threw up."

"Yeah well the same couldn't be said for me! I filled up an entire cave system when I hurled and Susan only survived by holding onto my uvula!" said Tina, feeling a slight twinge in her throat at the reminder.

Both of them ended up laughing as a result.

"Man, I dont think youve ever had this much of a good time, huh?" Jason asked.

"Not for quite some time." she smiled, "I could never really talk about my experiences with anyone back home because there wasn't anyone who had gone through what I had, or even KNOWN what I had gone through. I was told it was all covered up."

"General Monger does love his cover stories, he must've had a field day trying to cover all that stomping you and Satanica did while you were fighting." said Jason. "Every hard step the both of you took causing a seismic quake of such a global scale threatened to shake the tectonic plates apart!"

"He probably told the world the planet's core was having a bad case of indigestion or something like that?" Tina joked.

"Something like that." Jason echoed. "Still, that fight had to be one your high points. I mean, you DID get a few solid hits on Satanica, right?"

"Guess I did. Though I've never been in a real fight my entire life. I'm a good girl who doesn't go picking fights with people." she said proudly, "I'm not a rough person. I am kind and gentle. Just as my parents raised me to be."

"Nothing wrong with that but if you want to survive out in the harsh world you need to learn how to defend yourself." said Jason.

"Have you seen me lately? I'm basically a mountain with limbs! What's there around that could hurt me?"

"I hear Russia have ways to wipe out entire countries. Korea too."

"Well if they think they can take me down using Gangnam Style then good luck to them." said Tina, not taking his words of warning seriously.

"Anyway… you're back in the game again. Guess you need a name. What was it that Susan named you… uh…? Darn, the file didn't get the name!" Jason said.

"Hugina. She called me Hugina. And whilst I'm like this I guess Hugina I shall be." she said.

"You said it yourself, you missed being like this." Jason said. "Well, we should probably head back to base, though… I doubt we'd be able to fit you."

"I think I might know a way to get inside if General Monger approves. By the way, was I the only one who grew again? You said Ratfink had contingency plans in place. Are there others?"

"I haven't heard anything yet but I'm sure as soon as there is even a whisper we'll know about it." Jason said. "But I think they can handle their size on their own. Ready to walk again? We can talk along the way."

"Sounds good to me." Tina said. "Hold on, i'm standing up."

"Where should I grip, shoulder blades, hands, navel?"

"How about you just hold onto my hair and then afterwards you can sit on my shoulder on the way to the base?"

"Sure thing." he said.

He grabbed hold of several thick strands of her long auburn hair and held on as Tina began to rise, the ground she been sitting on giving way as her form rose from the craters she had made. She kept on rising till finally she stood at her full height. Jason then swung from hair to hair like he was Tarzan till finally he landed on her vast shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Er, can you give me directions? I don't know the way." she said.

"Alright, I'll be your personal GPS who guides you to your destination and keeps you company with light conversation. Go. Straight. Ahead." he said, trying to sound like a satnav to witch Tina chuckled.

"Here goes." Tina said. She lifted her massive foot, connected to her leg, now possibly the size and thickness of the average skyscraper and carefully planted it down. The ground shook and there was a loud 'boom' but no cracks appeared and nothing fell over, Tina sighed with relief, "All good. Away we go."

She was surprisingly able to keep a good stride the first time she walked at 420 feet. Only this time, at 3500 feet, she was able to cover a quarter of a mile in one easy step. In just four steps she had covered a mile and very few things could get in her way, trees, telephone wires or even various hills that were too long to walk around.

"Man, talk about a massive level up. You got far by walking at just 420, try taking a brisk walk when you're larger than the Burj Khalifa! And that's the tallest building in Dubai!" Jason said.

By car it would have taken over 30 hours to get from Atlanta to Area 50-Something but with Tina's strides she made it there in under half the time, the sun was getting closer to the horizon now as evening approached. Tinas feet were a little sore from walking barefoot so long.

"Sorry about that. I finished your suit, but it was hard to replicate and size up the sneakers Susan uses all the time." Jason said.

"I don't think I would ever get a shoe size now. Though I was never much of a shoe fanatic like those women you see on TV, going ballistic over the latest footwear. Geez, you've only got TWO feet!" said Tina.

"So, how strong do you think you are now? I know you and Susan talked a lot about your previous record size." Jason said.

"I wouldn't know where to start, if I had to guess I'd say if you put the largest city in the world on a platform i could probably lift the whole thing above my head, I wouldn't try that though, people need places to live," she said.

"Well we could try something just as a small example, there are plenty of rock formations around here that you can lift up, if you can." said Jason.

"Okay, um….how about this one?" Tina asked, pointing to a tall tower or rock that came up to her navel.

"Oh no, thats Bessy!"

"Bessy?"

"Yeah, Monger, he...named the ones he liked."

Tina turned to look at Jason sitting on her shoulder and frowned at him, "Seriously?"

"I am. How about that one over there? The General never liked that one. I heard he said that one always looked like a hippie. Don't ask me why."

Tina stepped over to the tall tower of rock and got ready to grab it.

"By the way, what are these things called?" she asked.

"They, er...they're called...a butte."

Tina almost lost balance as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"You're kidding?!"

"I'm not. Wiki it."

"Well, I will grab this butte with both hands and see if I can lift it." she smirked.

"Please don't make any jokes like that. General Monger doesn't approve of them, nor does Susan or Sarah. The amount of butt jokes Link and Fang is never ending." sighed Jason.

Tina returned her focus on the butte, it was taller than 'Bessy' as it came up to her hips. As she pulled she heard loud cracks as the base of the butte began to crumble. With one huge heave she lifted the rock out of the ground and held it out in front of her, it was as light as a book.

"Monger said he didn't like this one?" she asked.

"Yep." said Jason.

With minimal effort Tina squeezed the rock with both hands and it shattered into a million pieces, falling into a pile below.

"Phew! That's...exhilarating!" she said, "At this level I feel I could benchpress Mt Everest!"

"Let's hope there never comes a situation where you need to try that. Monger and the other monsters should be back soon hopefully and then we can discuss your living arrangements. You said you have an idea?"

"I do. I remember they're underground cave networks went on for miles and some were tall enough to fit the CN Tower inside. If the General agrees I could make my own access into those tunnels and then I'll be able to have a place of my own to call home."

"We'll wait until he arrives. Anyway, I heard you and Susan talked about a lot of changes to your body over the course of rising to 2750." Jason said.

"Yeah, I was upset that I had gotten so huge and that I would never find someone in my life cos I felt like such a huge, ugly freak. Susan pinched my leg to snap me out of it and told me that no matter how big you are nothing is impossible, she showed me a picture of her sister and nieces. Though fifty feet she was still able to have a family and live a normal life. She has a knack for cheering people it. That seems to be her true superpower right there." said Tina.

"I was talking about you too. Back before, you looked different in height. Being more… er, curvy?"

"Yeah, and no surgery required either so a plus on that one. I spoke to Susan about how wide my rear was before, I'm really good at maths, I did a lot of calculations to find out how big various parts of me were to pass the time. Susan said the quantonium changes various aspects of body, for her and her sister it was hair colour, for me it was an hourglass figure. With this new height it looks like I've got more calculations to do." said Tina, putting her hands on her vast hips.

"Let's do em together." Jason said. "Counting where you were at 2750, you elevated upwards by an extra 1750 feet so you are now 700 times bigger than you were when you were human sized,"

"Demonstrating my strength again…" Tina said grabbing another plateau and hoisting it out of the ground with ease.

"Yeah, Monger thought that one was too much of a jerk to the others. He may be a great leader but sometimes i feel he has more rocks in his head!" said Jason as Tina held the mass mound of rock above her.

"I feel so much stronger than i was before. I bet if i ever got a rematch against Satanica, now that I got at least an extra 500 feet on her I'd kick her ass!"

"You won't get the chance, Satanica, or Sharon as she prefers now, is back to fifty feet in height and never speaks to anyone, not even those on the island she shares with have seen her." said Jason.

"Oh… forget i said that then." Tina said.

"But yeah, you're strength and overall physical stats have improved." Jason said. "You were able to get from Atlanta to the middle of Nevada in under a few hours."

"WAY better than traveling from where I was at 420 feet. By the way, seeing as the sun's setting how about the issue on clothing we discussed briefly, you said something was being made? At this size I still think I'm gonna get a little chilly!"

Jason gestured to her body to see a black thermal insulated suit on her that just finished making itself. It covered all her body except for leaving a hole where her stomach could be shown and leaving her feet bare.

"Shoes will take some time given the fact that they're freaking complicated to make for someone 3500 feet. You'll have to remain barefeet for now."

"It's okay. Here it feels like I'm walking on the beach." said Tina, feeling the sand shift beneath her toes.

"So continuing our discussion, i guess the curves you got from last time really got beefed." Jason said.

Tina reached behind her and compared the size of her butt, "If I had to guess...I'd say my butts now as big as the Peachtree Tower back in Atlanta if it were laying down on its side!"

"And that would be…?"

"About 770 feet….Geez! I got a 770 foot wide ass!" Tina said to herself.

"You said you could demolish an entire town with that? I bet about now, you REALLY gotta watch where you're sitting." Jason joked.

Tina giggled and decided to follow along. "Yeah, but the power I can hold over people! Tiny people, you will do my bidding or I will give you the dreaded TINA TWERK! MWAHAHAHAHA!" she joked, trying to sound like a crazy madman.

"Yeah, that level of crazy is more the Docs thing." said Jason.

"Anywho," said Tina, after calming down from her fit of giggles, "Now that I'm like this, and probably staying like this for some time, does that mean I get to help save the world and stuff!"

"I don't really know, you're not an official registered monster, Monger has to approve that first, I'm sure Susan and the others would put in a good word for you," said Jason. "But, If you want, you can hang with me. I don't think there's room in either team for ANOTHER monster but i'm sure there will come a time when your services would be required. I still don't know what else Ratfink has hidden out there…"

"I think just me and a few others got ballooned up. If I know Ratfink he would try and cause panic across the world, he already got me scaring people in Atlanta, who knows where else," Tina said.

"Yeah, but… I bet that'll do nicely being big." Jason said.

"You said it." Tina said.


	5. Reunion of Legends

"Jason, you have done me proud, son." Monger said. "Tina may not be officially a monster, but can I just say how good it feels to let you take her under your armour plated wing,"

"Lemme answer that, really great, sir. But in the case of someone bigger than she was before…" Jason said.

"Don't worry about it, I've been handling two 50ft women for several years now, not to mention that millions we were harbouring during the Giantess Wars, I'm used to it." said Monger.

"Sir, Monger, erm...General?" said Tina, not quite sure what to address him as, "I have an idea that might benefit us all, I think there is a way I can stay here on your base,"

"How is that? None of my doors are large enough to fit ya," he said.

"That's just it. If I DUG myself an entrance I can use the vast cave network as a place to stay?" said Tina.

"You want to dig yourself a hole? What are ya a giant mole?"

"Tina, are you sure about this?" asked Jason.

Tina looked at her hands, "I reckon my fingernails are as long as Susan now, and seeing as I can lift entire mini-mountains I think I should be able to manage it."

Monger looked at Jason, "She is under your supervision and you are under mine, Private, I trust this will be handled professionally?"

"Er….yes, sir!" said Jason, saluting the General.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, the monsters will be back very soon, I had them clean up the mess after dealing with that mutant animator creature."

Monger turned and flew off with his jetpack thrusters on full.

"You absolutely certain you can do this?" Jason asked the mega giantess.

"Absolutely. I just need a good place to make a door," she said.

"I can help with that," said Jason, using his scanners he was able to see under the ground and find the vast network of caves underneath. It was like a giant ant had been making a nest. Some of the tunnels were only big enough for the likes of Butterflyosaurus but there were others that were indeed large enough to house her, close to the main base as well. "Okay, we're in luck, that mountain cliff face less than a mile from the base entrance,"

Tina looked round and saw the cliff face he was pointing to.

"The wall is thinnest there and there's a tunnel directly beneath it, you make an entrance right there and you'll be able to live next to your fellow giants." he said.

"Perfect! Here we go!" she said, taking large strides over to the mountain. The mountain was slightly taller than her and the cliff face was white and was visible in the dying light.

Jason watched on as Tina dug her giant fingers into the rock, her super strong fingernails digging through the rock with ease and peeling huge lumps of rock away. She was careful not to send any large pieces flying in the air, she dug out a pile of rock, scooped up the rubble and placed it aside.

As the last of the sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon Jason used his armour to illuminate the area with the power of a hundred floodlights. Tina was really making quick work of the mountain as she gradually tunneled her way inside.

After half an hour there was a loud rumbling and crashing sound.

"I'm in! I've broken through!" Tina called from inside the tunnel.

Jason flew inside after her, the edges were smooth with several marks showing where her nails had run through. Without looking where he was going he flew into large and soft. Immediately backing up he found he had flown into left hip, larger than an entire football pitch.

"Sorry! Couldn't see!" he said.

"Hmm, gonna have to get used to seeing in the dark," said Tina, her face hard to see in the low light.

"Hold on…" Jason used his armours many tools and fired several long sticks from his arms, one embedded itself to the ceiling and lit up so brightly that the whole area was illuminated as if it were daytime.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" asked Tina, able to see everything around her now.

"Just your standard solar flare encased in a rocket lantern, lights up an entire for miles. Plant these along the tunnels and you won't have to worry about living in darkness." Jason said, trying not to brag.

Tina could now see down the tunnels as they were illuminated by the other lanterns, the floors were smooth due to water erosion so no worries of sleeping on sharp rocks. And the ceiling was indeed high enough that she could move along at a crouch. She had a place of her own now, she wouldn't have to stay outside whilst others could do indoors. And thanks to Jasons lights it already started to feel like home.

"Oh Jason, it's perfect," she said, she held up her finger, inviting Jason to land there, so he did, "The moment you came to me you've done nothing but help and support me. Let me thank you,"

"H-How?" he asked.

Before he knew it he found her gigantic lower lip heading straight for him. Her lower lip alone was as high as a house as it bumped into him and smothered him with its plump softness. She heard him moaning as she gave him the biggest kiss in the world, she then pulled back to see him lying on his back on the tip of her finger.

"Wow...what a woman." he said, glad his armour took the brunt of it, "Please tell me my armour isn't covered in lipstick now?"

Tina giggled, "No, you're good."

Jason got back on his feet and looked up at the mega giantess' face, "Right, we got you a room of your own, right next to Susan and the others so you can see them anytime. I think we're good."

Just then he got a incoming message.

"Seems Susan and the others have returned from Mt Rushmore." he said.

"Better get outside and greet them," said Tina, getting ready to move.

"Not necessarily." he said, "I've done a map of these tunnels and one tunnel leads right next door to Area 50-something. If you follow me I can take you straight to it, you'll be able to talk to everybody indoors."

Tina beamed, "That's great! Thats…."

"If you're gonna kiss me again give me some warning!" he said.

Tina just laughed as she followed Jason down the tunnels, keeping up with him as she crawled on all fours.

Susan and the others were all gathered by a large balcony that looked out on a vast tunnel that lead away from the base. They had received a message from Jason that he and Tina would meet them there.

And soon they saw a flying metal man and a colossal woman coming down the lit up tunnel towards them. Dr Sprocket confiscated Link and Fangs camera phones before she got any closer.

"Spoilsport." they muttered.

Tina came right up to the balcony where she lowered herself down to see her friends, she saw Susan warm face and smiled back at her.

"I see you got yourself your own quarters?" she said.

"Know any good furniture stores that sell only in mountain size?" she joked.

Susan and Sarah laughed as Jason landed amongst them and removed his helmet.

"Very ingenious. Using these vast caverns to house our latest giant female monster." said Dr Cockroach.

"It was Tina's idea." said Jason, "By the way, how did Rushmore go?"

"Rushmores gonna need four new faces," said Sarah, rubbing her bruised cheek, "Some purple looking goo somehow managed to draw cars and trucks into itself to create a larger body, soon we had to fight a 200 foot mutant made of vehicles. Let me tell you, those bumpers hit hard!"

"It got better when it started making faces at us!" said T.O.M.

"I think I see where this is going," said Jason.

"It took the head of Washington off the mountain and used it as its own!" said Link.

"It was really cool seeing Susan punch President Washington's block off!" said B.O.B.

"Then it took Roosevelt's face to which then Sarah drop kicked it into rubble," said Susan, "Then Rex crunched off the face of Jefferson and finally Dr Cockroach and Dr Sprocket blew up Abraham Lincoln!"

"All those car parts lying around, why wouldn't we build a super destructive cannon?" Dr Sprocket asked innocently.

"Anyway, after we took its head off for the fourth time Butterflyosaurus pinned it down with its silk snot. Then me, Sarah, Link and Rex ripped the remaining pieces off whilst the eggheads constructed away to contain the mutant and render it harmless." said Susan.

"Its being taken to a secure part of the base as we speak," said Fang, "The Animonster they're calling it."

"So what have you been talking about?" asked Susan.

"Just exploring Tinas strength and size changes. As well as the message Ratfink left in the event of his death," said Jason. "Seems this is nowhere near over."

"You think he's that dangerous even in death?" asked Sarah.

Jason scratched his chin, "Maybe. Could be even worse as we don't know what exactly he has planned, he's already turned Tina into a mega giantess, bigger than she was before, who knows what he's had placed across the globe. We won't know until something happens. The next move is his."

"If I knew my old classmate well he will certainly have several more surprises hidden around. Who knows, that mutant creature whom we fought may have been one of his creations. We won't know till we conduct a thorough examination." said Dr Cockroach.

"Well I say 'Bring It On!' said Tina, "He thought by making me big again that I would terrorize the world and bring it to ruin but y'know something? Its only made me stronger! Strong enough to tackled anything he throws at me!"

"At us!" said Jason, "You're not alone in this. He wants to hurt you then he'll have to go through me first!"

Tina smiled warmly at his chivalry.

Jason knew that look, "You're gonna kiss me again, aren't you?"

The next morning Tina awoke, having had a comfortable sleep in her new home, the floor was smooth and comfortable and she had plenty of room to move about. When she got up she expected to hit her head on the ceiling but was glad to find she still had plenty of room to stretch. She saw the light through the tunnel she had dug and made her way outside.

"So Tina, the Team and I were doing some thinking." Susan said as they met up.

"About what?" Tina asked.

"Well…you're not really a monster, Ms. Woods." Dr Cockroach said.

"I know that. Not officially one unless General Monger says so." said Tina, remembering what Jason said yesterday.

"But that's the point, i didn't make you one because a monster is something we capture that was misunderstood." Monger said. "You on the other hand, made a different impression."

"You burst up larger than any of the ferals in the Giantess Wars, breaking records in height. You didn't rampage and I saved you from blowing up." Susan said.

"Not to mention you did an epic smackdown with Susan's clone!" said Link.

"Was that a good or bad highlight?" Jason said who had just arrived.

"She held her own, but every time they stomped hard, they must've caused a lot of fault lines to break, right?" Sarah asked.

"It was close but there was no permanent damage to the planet. If they had continued on fighting the whole world may have shaken apart!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Then it's a good thing that Sharon did that knockout punch, right?" Susan asked.

"In some ways that was a blessing," said Monger.

"But in any case, Tina isn't a monster, rather she's gonna be hanging with you, Jason, as we talked about it." Link said.

"So does this mean i can get my own crew to be in Area 50-something alongside Team Monster?" Jason said.

"Sure does." Monger said.

"You okay with this Tina? I mean, hanging with me and all…" Jason said.

"More than happy." she smiled.

"Now, let's get back to business." Jason said. "We know that aside from my dubbed Ratfink plan, Project: Giants Take All, there was also that fusion monster."

"I know that my roommate had other plans, but i'm not sure. He did mention something about a frequency generator to control all giants around the world, but that Miss Woods would be immune to it, because of how Susan used her Lifestar to severe the link to Ratfinks device." said Dr Cockroach.

"But didn't you guys smash that thing?" Jason said.

"We didnt, it wasnt anywhere in his lab in paris. Unless it could possibly be that…" Dr. Cockroach said. "My stars, that's his backup!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"His original ferals with Miss Daniels and the others were just a test run! His real device was launched and guided to where the remaining ones that weren't shruck we're all going! He was planning to gather them all up and launch the frequency at…" Dr. Cockroach said.

"MonstroCity! The main settlement for the remaining giantess' on Monsters Island! Oh God!" said Susan.

"But there's over 120 giant women living on that island!" said Sarah.

"Enough to level a city in minutes." said Monger.

"Giantess War II." Jason said as Ratfink appeared on screen.

"Hahahahah! So glad you finally figured it out," said the rat-man.

"Holy…!" said Jason as he jumped aside.

"He made a holographic recording of his own victory speech? Geez, i'm surprised his head isn't swelling from all that ego!" said Link.

"This was my plan all along, dear Roommate. The original feral attacks were just tests, including the frequency i sent into your base, which also super-sized Miss Woods to her half-mile mass so I could blow you all away with the bio-bomb that i had manifest within her. Obviously not everything went according to plan but my true goal remains well on course…"

"Sniveling little…" hissed Tina, her fists clenched tightly.

"But, my distraction with my precious Satanica to destroy the original source of my plans and my demise proved to be adequate, to send my Frequency Generator skyward! I secretly planted a tracer on Satanica for the Generator to follow, all the way to your island. Of course, the signal will not affect the ones that you shrunk down or spared, or even Miss Woods, but all those that you had hidden away, just waiting for my call to take up arms, they will be under my complete control. I must thank you for rounding them up for me, I couldn't have it without you, old friend." Ratfink smirked in Dr Cockroach's direction.

"That double timer! He wanted us to round em up!" Monger said.

"The Generator has already landed on your island. Best hurry, because the signal will be transmitted...NOW!" Ratfink said as the hologram flashed as alarms went off.

"General Monger! Dangerous Readings from Monster Island! There's a signal resonating from there, it's even messing with our satellite images!" came a soldier over his walkie-talkie.

"All the Giantesses… they're gonna be brainwashed!" said Jason.

"My sisters over there…" Susan said quietly, after freeing her from Ratfink she thought she had given her clone peace at last and now she was trapped on an island of feral giantesses.

"It won't be long before they all head out to sea, what do we do?!" Link asked.

"It's easy to tell." Jason said. "We just go over there, fight our way through and smash that generator to bits, and not let a single one go seabound and into the cities."

Monger nodded and they began prepping and planning.

"Ratfink's generator is bang in the center of the island, we'll need to split into two teams, one team will go to the island and take out that generator, the second will safeguard the nearest city should any of the ferals make it there. The nearest city will be Miami." said the General. " Susan, Sarah, you two are the giant experts, you'll be the ones guarding the Miami coastline. Rex will join you as well. Any Feral that so much as touches Miami Beach, turn em back or knock 'em out."

"But what about Sharon?" asked Susan worried, Sarah had to comfort her.

"We'll get over there as fast as we can. If she is anything like you I'm sure she can look after herself till we get there." said Jason. "Link, B.O.B, you're on shore line duty with T.O.M on the isle. Any Feral gets past us, you guys have to slow it down."

"Ugh, this is gonna be a relapse of Newport, isn't it?" moaned Link.

"Hey, those two took down Kylie, you'll be fine."

B.O.B and T.O.M posed as if they were superheroes.

"Fang, I need you and Insecto to cover the city with Dr Sprocket. Think you can do that with Insectos help and the Docs weaponry and your abilities?" Jason asked.

"You kidding? World threatening scenarios are my specialty!" said the snake.

"Oh and uh… Eclipse is coming with us." Jason said a bit nervous.

"Don't worry," teased Fang, "My wife won't bite your head off...as long as you don't look the wrong way."

"But in any case, we need all the help we can get. It was a good idea to call in Eclipse, Jason." Monger said.

"Yeah. She, Tina and I will head to the generator with Doc Cockroach and disarm the generator, smash it if need be. No more signal, no more ferals, for good." Jason said.

"Sounds like a plan." Susan said.

"Susan, I know it's hard putting your trust in a rookie, but I wanna make sure that you don't have to worry about the giantesses ever again." Jason said.

Susan took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking, "I know. I know. Do what you have to to save the world. Just try not to hurt those girls, they've been through enough."

"We wont." Jason said.


	6. Giantess War II

The teams boarded their transport planes whilst Tina was directed safely to the Gulf of Mexico where she would swim the rest of the way to the island, obviously being too big to get in a plane.

Before they left, Jason met up with Eclipse the alien warrior who was also married to Fang. She was similar in bone structure and height to a Na'vi, about 10 ft tall but had long silvery hair, she had two swords on her back that lit up when she grabbed them, though her species were known to be peaceful they were also capable of hand-to-hand combat.

"Whoa…!" Jason said seeing her height and overall appearance. "Uh.. I mean.. Hey there."

"Fang informed me of what you are planning." she said, "This will be a good break away from looking after my child."

"So, you're NOT gonna bite my head off? I knew Fang was teasing…" Jason said.

"Has he made that joke again? He knows I only kill those who insult my people! HAVE YOU?" she said, reaching for her sword.

"NO! NO! I'd NEVER!"

Eclipse smirked and put her swords away, "Fang is not the only joker in the family."

"Oh, right." Jason said as they moved out in transports. "Still, I think it's nice being on the front lines again, right? What did you do? Before all of this, I mean?"

"I was a princess on my home planet, we lived in harmony, but then began the war. My whole race was wiped out except for me, I had to fight to survive. I ended up here where that war was finally ended thanks to the monsters. I have settled down here and became a full time mother...until today that is."

"If you forgot about what's it's like being in the battlefield, you can always join me and Tina. Kinda striking a balance between Monster AND Alien for my team."

"Depends. Do you have a crib where you work?" she asked.

"Erm….we can make one?"

"Then I will think about it." Ellipse said.

They arrived at the island after everyone else reported that they were in their positions. They jetted to the center of the island to see hundreds of large women charge at them as they flew in.

"Here we go…!" Jason said.

Some gitanesses leaped into the air and slammed down onto the ground, some managed to grab hold of the transport plane and with their combined weight they dragged it down. Jason and Eclipse jettisoned before it crashed and landed in the middle of the jungle.

"My sensors are picking up movement, all around us!" said Jason.

"We must be vigilant, they could strike at any time and they know this island far better than….Look out!"

A giant foot came down between them and split them up, Jason taking flight and Eclipse somersaulting over more stomping feet.

"Geez, even though they're only 50 ft each, those heels would hurt!" said Jason, "I've heard of killer heels but this is ridiculous!"

"Though they can hurt us we cannot hurt them!" said Eclipse, keeping her swords at bay, "We must try and avoid rather than fight them!"

"Easier said than….watch out! Incoming!"

Above them was another giantess coming down on them, yet they weren't attacking, it looked more like they had been thrown through the air and were coming down like a ragdoll.

The two jumped out the way as the giantess crashed through the trees, ripping several of them out of the ground.

"Where did this one come from?" asked Jason.

"I got a pretty good idea who was responsible! Follow me!" said Eclipse.

Jason followed the alien through the dense jungle, avoiding more attacking giant women along the way, many of them seemed to be heading for the other side of the island also.

When they got there they found several 50 foot women scrapping with another giantess who looked an awful lot like Susan yet her hair was done in silver matted dreadlocks that went down her back. Her body was pulsating green as if it was on fire as she threw one attacker away after another.

"Woah, I guess that's Susan's clone?" said Jason.

"She might be able to help us locate the generators exact location. She is a product of Ratfinks genius after all." said Eclipse.

"Hey, Sharon!" Jason said getting her attention.

"Whoever said that...TAKE THAT!" and she punched whoever was closest to her. The giantess flew into the air and landed in the sea.

"Woah, shes even stronger than Susan," said Jason, he decided the onle way to get her full attention was to help her so he flew in at full speed and landed a fist right into the cheek of a giant about to pounce on her.

This caught her attention, "Who are you?" she said.

"I'm a friend of your sisters, we've come here because we need your help!" he said.

"We?"

Suddenly Eclipse sprung from the trees and spin kicked another attacker, soon all the feral giantesses had either retreated or were unconscious.

"What's going on around here?" asked Sharon, "I tried to get away from all this madness, all this violence, all of it. And now everyone's gone bezerk and muttering 'Ratfink' under their breath! What the hell is going on?""

"Look, I know you're trying to get away from Ratfink, but he caused all this in the first place, a final Giantess feral Coup d'etat. Unless we stop the signal causing this outbreak from a generator, a city could be in danger." Jason said.

"Did you see anything unusual happen before the others became mind controlled?" asked Eclipse.

"Well...I was doing some gardening when I saw a bright light fly overhead, at first I thought it was a rocket but it never exploded, it just stopped and then shot up higher into the air. Its probably what you're looking for. But nobody around here can reach it, its too high!" said Sharon.

"I think I might know someone who isn't stumped by heights," said Jason, checking his sonar map he saw a large mass in the water heading straight for them, "Here she comes now!"

They all looked out to sea and saw what at first looked like a tsunami heading straight for them, but then out of the top of the wave and a ginormous head, followed by shoulders, arms, torso and legs. An entire human body of overwhelming proportions stepped out of the sea as the bow wave crashed along the beach.

Sharon saw the face and recognised it almost instantly, "It can't be...not her…." horrible flashbacks of her past life came rushing through her mind and she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Jason.

"Ratfink...Paris….Susan….all of it….in my head!" she grunted. As she grasped her temples her whole body went up in green flame as her eyes lit up.

"I will calm her down," said Eclipse, "You two stop that generator!"

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to approach from this side with her here…" Tina said, she to remembered Sharon very well, the fight in the desert, how she nearly killed her. Seeing the state of her now she could only pity her.

"Eclipse says she can handle it, we have to focus on the mission at hand, the others will do their best to stop the ferals leaving the island for the mainland but they can't stop an entire army!" said Jason.

"We'd better fly and run fast." Tina said.

"Sharon said it was up high so I'll locate it and you destroy it!" he said.

"With pleasure! I crushed Ratfink and now I'll crush his toys!" said Tina.

Jason shot into the sky and used all his scanners at high range to cover every inch of the skies to find the generator. Sure enough he found it and it wasn't hard to miss, a floating grey hexagon prism the size of a truck with electricity buzzing all around it and surrounded by what had to be a force field.

"Located it. Its emitting a signal so strong my scanners are going haywire! Ratfinks put a forcefield so I can't shoot it down," Jason said.

"Then let a woman handle this." said Tina.

Jason flew out the way as the mega giantess came eye level with the generator, she reached up and put her finger on top of it and her thumb beneath it.

"This is what I think of your plans, Ratfink." she said.

She pinched hard and for a moment the generator held firm, but ultimately the forcefield faced away and the generator crumpled under the pressure, emitting a small puff of smoke as she crushed it. She then brought it down to the ground and placed it down next to the others.

"We got the generator! DId it work over where you guys are?" Jason said.

"This is Susan. They are still attacking, but the effects are starting to wear off, several of them have just passed out!"

"Well, guess we've upset ratfink in the afterlife…" Jason said.

"You mean in hell!" said Sharon.

The others turned to see the giantess had calmed down, she was still on her knees but the green flames had gone and she no longer appeared to be in pain.

"My species can also interact with other people's memories and emotions," said Eclipse, "I was able to locate Sharon's painful memories of the past and subdue them."

"Talk about a weight off your mind." said Jason, "So you're feeling better?"

The giantess nodded as she slowly got back on her feet, flicking her silver dreadlocks behind her again.

"It's over, Ratfink is never gonna harm any big woman again." Jason said.

"Wrong again!" They heard ratfinks voice say as a giant humanoid Rat mech dropped down. "It isn't over until I say it is! I've prepared years for this plan, and you have foiled it for the last time! With the remaining Quantonium i've siphoned, this mech will silence you, even if I have failed!"

"You just keep coming back, don't you?" Jason said as the monsters gathered back to him. "It's time to be exterminated!"

"I can't rush it without crushing you guys!" Tina called down to them, "You'll have to do this without me!"

"You'll get your chance, Tina. Just wait until we down this thing." he winked.

Eclipse got in first, whirling her swords around like a tornado of sharp metal, in one swipe she sliced off the Rat mechs hand.

Next Fang and Link tackled the mech, punching, kicking and slashing at its chestplate.

T.O.M and B.O.B got in next, using their stretchy bodies to trip it over whilst Jason fired laser beams at it, cutting its right arm off and left foot.

The mech wouldn't go down easy though and fired rockets into the air like a mortar. The monsters took cover beneath Tina as explosions rained down through the jungle.

The Rat mech got back up just as Red lunged at it and sank his jaws into its remaining arm, with one huge pull the dino-dog ripped it off and shook it about like a toy.

The robot staggered too and fro, armless and with bits of metal hanging off. Susan, Sarah and Sharon surrounded it and simultaneously they punched it in the head, causing it to explode.

Though now headless the mech still wouldn't go down as it limped back and forth, shooting more rockets out of its shoulderpads. The mad scientists however leaped in and used their homemade laser cannons to take out the rockets.

"This is for the millions who suffered because of you!" shouted Susan, using the Lifestar to transform into Ginormega and with one punch the mech exploded. Ending up in a pile of nuts and bolts. Susan returned to normal as they all gathered around the smouldering remains of the Rat mech.

"You… how… this… is impossi…" Ratfink said, his holographic image flickering as if it was short circuiting.

"Put a sock in it, Ratty." Jason said.

"You.. can't… silence me…" Ratfink said.

Jason then pointed upwards as something big was coming down.

"Deja vu all over again."

The hologram looked up and saw a giant foot coming down on him.

"Urgh...not again…"

"Get crushed." Jason said flying off. "Let er go, Tina!"

"The first time was satisfying. Doing it a second time...a sheer pleasure! Its MEGA-STOMPING TIME!"

She brought her foot down at maximum velocity.

"In-coming!" Monger said.

Everyone jumped out the way as the mega-giantess' colossal foot came down, sinking into the ground on impact. Everyone jumped several feet into the air as the shockwave was felt all across the island, it even caused large waves to expand outwards from the island. Once the tremors subsided Tina removed her foot and all trace of Ratfink was gone.

"See? Told ya you had a part." Jason said.

"Whoa-ho! That was even more powerful than the last time you brought your foot down!" said Susan.

"My bones are still shaking!" said Sarah.

"My everything is still shaking!" said B.O.B is body wobbling like jelly.

"I trust you won't be doing anything like that again, Miss Woods?" said Monger.

Tina retreated her foot and looked a little sheepish, "Er, no General, just the one off. Promise." she said quietly.

"Oh come on, General, it's not that bad." Jason said.

"How can ya be so sure?" Monger said.

"Shes with me now. I know a lot of these women aren't used to being big, but Tina's more qualified to be at this height than anyone. I don't want her holding back her power. She's stronger, more adept, and valuable on my duty as a member of Area 50-something. I know what I signed up for, and I think Tina does to, so don't hold us back." Jason said.

"Acknowledged, Jason. But remember this, if Miss Woods ever reduces a city to rubble just cos she wanted to tapdance, I will lock her away for the good of the planet. There are powerful forces in this world, Private, and if you knew half of the forces I got hidden away you'd wet yerself in that suit of yours." Monger warned.

"Think he's got a porta-potty inside that thing?" whispered T.O.M to B.O.B.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Jason said.

As the other monsters left, Eclipse, Jason and Tina were left alone with Sharon.

"So… have you thought about going back to normal size again?" Sharon asked.

"The first time, yeah." Tina said. "But… now that I'm even bigger than before, and I can do so much more while mega-super-sized, I think I can live like this no problem."

"The biggest thing about being a giantess is letting go of the stuff youve caused and moving on, not letting IT get to you." Jason said. "Sharon… do you sometimes wish you were still at 3000 ft regardless of Ratfink being gone?"

"No, thoguh I was under Ratfinks control at the time and did not have any free will I still remember everything. Being grown inside that tank, being set loose on the monsters, fighting Tina in the desert, the feeling of her bones breaking as I punched her to the ground. I remeber it all, I dont just hate Ratfink for what he made me do, it was the only thing I knew how to do and I...enjoyed it. Going back to that height...will just be like going back to being 'her' again."

"You mean...Satanica?" asked Tina.

Sharons eyes suddenly lit up green again as her face contorted with rage.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! EVER!" and she punched Tina in her pinky toe.

Though infinitely larger than Sharon the punch felt like a bullet to the foot and Tina staggered back.

"Yow! Okay, sorry! I won't say that name!" she said.

Sharon calmed herself down and her eyes returned to normal, "The anger...it's what Ratfink did to me. He wanted an exact duplicate of Susan but with all weaknesses removed and all strengths heightened. Whenever I get angry my strength increases and my reasoning and mind diminish. Again, no...I would not want to return to my past self. I stay here in the solitude, comfortable with the life I live now."

"I see. This is your Absolution. And i accept that." Jason said. "We'll keep fighting those who do wrong. And we won't let you bring your past back."

"Thank you, Jason was it?" Sharon asked.

"Jason Hernandez. But you can call me Tech Knight. That's the hero name I came up with in this armor. I hate it when people confuse me for Tony Stark." Jason said.

"Why would you not wanna be associated with a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" asked Tina.

"Is it because you can't grow the beard?" teased Eclipse.

"I'm not rich and I'm definitely no playboy! Tony Stark saved the world and reaped the fame and fortune, I don't do things that way. I do things to make a safer world and that's it."

"Yep, it's definitely the beard."

"Anyway," said Jason changing the subject, "I get the feeling that even though we stopped Giantess War 2 dead in its tracks I feel that wasn't the last of Ratfinks schemes."

"How do you mean?" asked Sharon.

"There's still lots of mixed deposits of regular green quantonium combined with the other colored quantonium. Meaning new monsters to assemble a team with. But who's with me so far on this?" Jason asked.

"I'm in! Always!" said Tina, giving two giant thumbs up.

"So long as my son gets his own playroom then I will join you." said Eclipse.

"Sharon?" Jason asked.

"I...I can't leave this island. Not yet. I still feel I can't go back there after what I did...even if it was through someone else's actions. But if there is a time you really need me then give me a shout and I'll be there." she said.

"Understood. And thank you for your help today. You closer to redeeming yourself than you think." said Jason.

"Thank you." Sharon said.

"Now, we'd better be getting back ourselves." said Jason.

"There is one slight problem with that." said Eclipse.

"What is it?"

"We don't have a plane anymore."

"Oh."

"I guess it's all aboard the USS Hugina back to the mainland?" said Tina, getting ready to go back into the sea.

"Oh yeah. WIth your gigantic size, i bet you can just backstroke with us on you." said Jason.

"Yeah, but if anyone does the scene from Titanic on me they'll be going overboard, gottit?" said the mega giantess.

"Oh come on, i've never seen that movie!" Jason said.

"Everybody knows THAT scene. You've been warned. Now get on board." she said as she laid down into the water.

"Where do you want us to sit, stomach area?" Jason asked.

"Probably best." she said.

It was easy to find, due to the black nanosuit Jason installed on Tina had covered her whole body except for a hole exposing her stomach region. Eclipse and Jason climbed aboard and sat on the softness of her stomach.

"Okay. We're ready to go!" Jason called. "Cast off!"

Tina began moving off from the shore, her arms turning like giant windmills and her legs gently kicking so as to not make giant waves. Sharon waved them goodbye as the strange sight before her began sailing away into the horizon.

And so the story ends as it did before, with the twin giant sisters living their happy family lives, their friends always around so whenever trouble came around they would be ready to take on any threat, whether it be from the planet or from the stars. And now there was a new group of friends who would ensure that the planets peace would never be threatened.


End file.
